


The fire goes out

by DualityXS



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Nightmares, Sjin's farm, Xephos' home planet, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualityXS/pseuds/DualityXS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being away from his planet for so long, Xephos clings to certain memories that keep him remembering it. However it often leads to nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fire goes out

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of implied SjinxXephos blehh  
> Kinda angsty, kinda fluffy.  
> Set in the series of Sjin's Farm.  
> Xephos' home planet is called Seyraph and is a world-wide city based on Coruscant from the Star Wars universe. (Pronounced: Say-wrath)

Xephos was perched in a small oval shaped room, twiddling his thumbs impatiently before looking out the slanted glass window that encircled an anxious room. The city-wide planet of Seyraph was beautiful in all its glory. Decades upon decades of it being built up layer by layer had left a personal touch to the labrythn of the city. Deep down where whirring factories and generators rested; a warm firey hue emitted outwards between buildings like snakes, and the tranquil blue sky, only just streaked with clouds, contrasted the wispy glow from below. Thousands of speeders and huge air taxis drifted in the aligned highways above the city. They twisted and curved and were layered just as the expanse below. The air-traffic was dense, the city was overpopulated and very polluted. Fumes and gas floated up from the inner workings of the industries in the lowest levels but faded before they reached the pale sky.  
An expanse of fog drearily lurched its way into the sky, blocking the pale blues and calming tones. Xephos rested a hand against the window, hoping the blue would stay a little bit longer. It was as blue as his eyes, and when the dark fog came to rest the glow of his eyes was reflected into the window, like headlights dashed by droplets of rain. The warm glow became cold and useless, only an ember that was running out of oxygen. That was when Xephos felt a cold touch lurking at his fingertips against the window. It pricked his sensitive skin and he longed for his favorite burgundy jacket to cease the assault of cold. His breath formed a ghostly figure that condensed against the window, highlighted white as a burst of lighting cracked into view followed by a deep rumble of thunder that reverberated his stomach, making him feel queasy.  
Xephos backed away from the window, a barrier into a cold and dreary world that was his own. The room however was just as dreary as outside. It was upholstered with fine grey and a blue dyed leather cold to touch. A fire, still smoking with the after effects of being extinguished, was out, smouldering and choking the room of air. Xephos felt his lungs tighten, he couldn’t breathe.  
He panicked and struggled for breathe, gripping his throat, wheezing, coughing, anything that would relieve his need for oxygen. He felt the unfamiliar warmth of death heating his frozen skin as he fell to the carpeted ground, his frozen blue eyes seeing the sun that escaped the confines of fog and cloud for the last time…  
Xephos woke with a gasp sitting bolt upright in his bed in the farmhouse. A cold sweat was beaded against his forehead and back of his neck. He breathed inwards, fresh farm air filling his lungs, calming him. He was momentarily dazed, still in a dream state, but in reality as well. The farmhouse was warm, but not muggy. It had a cool breeze that flustered his skin every so often. After some more deep breaths he calmed himself more, his eyes catching the first peek of dawn through an open window. The sky was a dark grey, the night still not giving up its grasp just yet but a warm pale, pink glow licked at the grey like a flame, getting stronger and stronger until daybreak hits.  
“Xeph, you okay?” A familiar voice spoke softly through thick emptiness.  
“Nightmare, Sjin” Xephos sighed, falling back down onto the bed and turning to look at the man beside him.  
“About your home planet again?” Sjin questioned in a soothing tone. Xephos angled his head to better look at the bearded man.  
“Yeah”  
A hand moved under the bed covers towards Xephos’ arm and Sjin began to rub gently, soothing Xephos even more.  
“It’s okay, hopefully someday you will be able to go back.” Sjin said with hope, his brown eyes looking deeply into Xephos’ blue glowing ones.  
“I suppose” Xephos sighed and the tinges of sleep began to work its way into his eyes and before long he was back to dreamland.


End file.
